


Leaving - Left - Seeing - Seen

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Drabble Set, Gen, Past Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better here than there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving - Left - Seeing - Seen

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #284 – _L.I.F.E_.
> 
> l = light, i = instinct, f = fear, e = easy
> 
> (Follow up to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2745944).)

Leaving

Sam feels paper-thin beneath the light of the midday sun, wonders if he might just spontaneously combust. 'Haven't got all bloody day, Gladys,' Gene snaps. 'Tempted to just leave yer scrawny arse behind.'

Seeing as Sam's apparently suicidal on top of being a lunatic these days, Gene fighting for (and gaining him) his freedom was more than just going the extra mile. But what that means is, Gene won't just leave Sam behind.

Sam grins. 'Yeah, and we wouldn’t want that.'

Gene just nods, doesn't say a thing.

Brushing his hand over warm metal, Sam opens the passenger side door.

—————

Left

After having a look inside Sam's flat – a bit forcefully, admittedly – Annie knows it's more than just a 'bit of the flu'. All this time and Sam's absence is a hole in CID, mentioned less and less, but something Annie just can't ignore. Goes beyond suspicious, how the Guv doesn't _act_ – as though by sheer obstinacy he's managed to will Sam away. It's instinct, pure and simple – whatever needs to be done, Annie will tear through the Guv's silence until he's screaming the truth.

Only, being sick with worry, she's not quite sure she'll end up liking what she finds.

—————

Seeing

'What'll your wife think, Guv?'

'I haven't been married since '72.'

'… oh. Still, wouldn't want to impose.'

'Not imposing on anything, Sammy-boy.'

'Right, of course not – just want to keep an eye on me, is all. The fear I might – '

'It's just til I let you back to work. Offer's been made, Tyler – man up and accept it, alright?'

'… okay, Guv. Whatever you say.'

'Really? Small miracle, that – sure you don't mean to complain a bit more?'

'No, it's just... maybe I do need to be minded, at least for a while, and... better here than there.'

—————

Seen

Annie frowns, looks hurt – but if she's just a mental construct, does it matter that he caused her any pain? 'Here I was just hoping the Guv hadn't dumped you in the canal.'

'Christ, Cartwright – bit of a morbid thought, that.'

Annie huffs, a bitter laugh. 'And Sam trying to kill himself, what about that?'

Sam wilts. '… I'm sorry.'

' _I'm_ getting a bloody drink.' Up in a flash, Gene exits the room.

Sam wasn't looking for an easy way out – it's more complicated than that – and maybe none of this is actually real, but Sam's still driven to explain.


End file.
